Cap 1: não é o começo
by Kuchiki-Felipe
Summary: esse cap ñ é o começo da história depois eu faço tá Nesse cap um dos arcajos tem a missão de selar o elemental da montanha e ele leva consigo Daisuke e Kaname


**Oi td bem? Eu escrevi essa história planejando q ela virasse mangá. A hitória é a seguinte: Existem os anjos os demonios os elementais e os Humanos, houve uma guerra á alguns anos q dizimou alguns países e agora os elementais estão prestes a acordar, se eles acordarem antes da hora , poderão ser controlados, aí a hist´ria vai se desenvolvendo, se alguen quiser me ajudar, eu agradeço. Vai ter várias sagas, estilo Bleach, Naruto e outors espero q 1° cap ñ é dos melhore, então leia esse e depois leia os outrose veja a evolução**

O encontro com Minus: Lembranças sobre as flores

Metatron estava preocupado com o que podia acontecer com a Terra se o Elemental da Montanha despertasse (ele realmente não estava preocupado com os humanos), então ordenou a Raphael que sela-se ele antes que acorde completamente

-Ei! Espere por mim Raphael-sama. Disse um garoto de cabelos verdes e que usava óculos com as mãos na terra.

-Ande logo Daisuke, não temos muito tempo. Respondeu um homem calmo e sério que usava uma roupa de Arcanjo verde e branca. Era Raphael um dos sete.

- Me desculpe Rafael-sama, mais já encontrei, ele está no pico daquela montanha. Ele apontava para uma montanha coberta com vários tipos de flores em sua extensão.

- Então vamos. Ele deu um sorriso curto,parecia mais feliz do que o normal

- Estranho, por que ele sorriu? A única vez que eu o vi sorrir foi quando eu estava treinando meu ataque. Pensou Daisuke ao ver seu mestre sorrir.

Quando chegaram aos pés da montanha Raphael parou.

-Eu odeio essas flores! "Tenho"(Canhão do paraíso). Depois de pronunciar essas palavras ele liberou liberou uma rajada imensa de energia pelas mãos que destruiu todas as flores que estavam no caminho.

Nesse momento um homem de longos cabelos azuis apareceu do lado de Daisuke.

É aquele lance das flores de novo. Pergunta

- Sim pensei que ele já tinha superado aquilo ,aliás você está atrasado kaname . Respondeu Daisuke para seu amigo.

- Foi mal eu tava meu novo golpe, aí eu lembrei e vim.

- Que bom que você chegou Kaname. A voz de Raphael ficou mais calma. Bom já que todos estão aqui vamos.

- Sim senhor. Disseram os dois

Algumas horas depois eles chegaram ao pico da montanha. Lá haviam vários soldados humanos com armaduras feitas de prata e no meio dos soldados havia um homem diferente dos demais, possuía cabelos prateados e vestia uma armadura dourada que cobria parte de seu corpo, e no seu braço esquerdo um grande chifre feito de diamante.

-Hum, então vocês vieram? Eu estava cansado de esperar, mas o que vocês querem? Disse o Elemental da montanha: Minus.

-Queremos que volte a dormir Minus, ainda não é hora de despertar. Disse Raphael educadamente.

- Foi pra isso que você veio? Perdeu seu tempo, eu estou perfeitamente bem, se não se importa sua existência está me incomodando. Matem. Ordenou Minus aos soldados

- Perfeitamente senhor. Disseram os soldados, eram cerca de quarenta

- Daisuke qual a força deles? Perguntou Kaname.

- Em comparação a um anjo alpha, cem pra cem. Respondeu Daisuke ao analisar a essência do inimigo.

- Ótimo, então eles tem a força de um anjo fraco, acho que posso dar conta deles sem problema. Disse otimista Kaname

- Tudo bem, mas Daisuke vá junto. Assentiu Raphael.

-Tá.

- Daisuke por favor de uns passos para trás. Daisuke assentiu ao pedido de seu amigo. "Senkai"(liberação da natureza) " Chuva de cristais de gelo ". Vários cristais de neve começaram a cair do céu e a congelar os soldados e a despedaça-los.

- Incrível. Era esse golpe que você estava treinando não é? É bem poderoso, eu percebi ele congela toda a água do corpo humano e depois o destrói. Diz Daisuke após calcular os estragos feitos pelo golpe.

- Isso, ele ainda não está perfeito porque só posso usá-lo uma vez por dia. Disse Kaname um pouco decepcionado.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda nem dominei aquele ataque ainda, a primeira flor falta só um pouco para abrir. Disse Daisuke lembrando de seu golpe imperfeito.

- Meus parabéns não esperava que eles morressem tão rápido, é uma pena podiam servir de adubo mais não sobrou nem um pedaço deles. Então agora é a minha vez "Diamond horn impulse ". O chifre na mão de Minus aumentou e ele atacou com toda força Raphael que estava esperando o ataque.

- Você ainda não acordou completamente por isso sua força ainda não é completa. Raphael parou o golpe com as mãos. "Selo Imperial: Aprisionamento forçado " Uma marca apareceu na testa de Minus que perdeu sua armadura.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, pelo menos ainda tenho tempo para te matar. "Colisão de Montanhas ". Minus lançou uma esfera de energia enorme em direção ao Arcanjo.

- Daisuke! Ordenou o Arcanjo.

- Tudo bem, mais se nós morrermos não é minha culpa "Senkai " "Hana no Kusario(Corrente de flores) ". O golpe de Daisuke Sugou quase toda energia do ataque, mas uma parte foi em direção ao Egito.

- Droga! Exclamou Minus

- Vamos acabar com isso. "Hana no Nenju (Rosário de flores)" selar. Falou Daisuke quando o selo de Raphael fez efeito.

- Desculpe só consegiu selar metade da energia dele. Lamentou Raphael ao ver que ele tinha escapado para a África onde alguns demonios estavam esperando ordens vindas de Lillith sobre o que havia acontecido como proceder.


End file.
